Minx
by InkstainedFeather
Summary: Scorpius gets his heart - and a few kisses - stolen by a mysterious boy dressed as a cat. Basically a Cinderella-type fluff piece that I just thought of... a Halloween treat! I guess there's technically some neko play, but it's super minimal and not sexualized. I'm not going to put the other boy's name in the description because it would spoil my carefully built suspense. Enjoy!


Scorpius looked around the party with satisfaction. As a seventh year Slytherin, he'd been one of the people in charge of putting together the Halloween party in the Slytherin common room. Only fifth years and up were allowed, but people from any house could come. It was always the best party of the year, barring the raucous celebration of whoever won the Quidditch Cup. The teachers probably knew, but it seemed they were willing to turn a blind eye as long as no one did anything truly stupid and everyone took hangover potions before class.

This year, Scorpius had festooned the common room with shimmering black and silver crepe paper that rippled like the lake. Albus had smuggled in booze from the Hog's Head, and Rose had politely requested that the house elves put together what turned out to be an extravagant amount of food. Edward Zabini had lent a little charmed radio that he'd somehow managed to make work. It all looked great.

At around 10, people from other Houses started arriving. Rose led a small group of determined-looking Gryffindors. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started trickling in shortly afterward. By 11, the party was in full swing. People were chatting, laughing, and halfheartedly dancing. Most people were just wearing a slightly dressed-down version of their usual school uniform, but some people had costumes. A fair number of the girls had kitty or bunny ears on. Everyone seemed to be reaching a pleasantly buzzed state, with the exception of Scorpius. He was going light on the firewhiskey so that he could keep a clear head.

By 11:30, everyone was well past buzzed and were trying out their best dance moves. Rose, giggling madly, had long since disappeared with Edward. Albus was trying to twerk, bless him.

As he gazed smugly at the swarming crowd of terribly dancing teenagers, Scorpius's eye was caught by someone who was actually dancing really well. Like, r _eally_ well. The boy was wearing a flattering black cat costume replete with a moving tail and ears. To Scorpius's mild disappointment, he was masked. The mystery cat looked super familiar, but Scorpius couldn't quite place him. A fifth or sixth year from a different House, probably.

His elegant, fluid dancing had attracted a small mob of both female and male admirers. A couple of them called out boozy encouragement and racy comments, but the cat seemed unaffected. He just kept doing his thing. Scorpius couldn't stop staring. The tight black outfit was hugging that boy's body in some rather sinful ways. It was mesmerizing. Scorpius felt himself start moving inexorably towards the cat dancer, drawn like a moth to a candle.

When he got close to the cat, Scorpius danced his way over. He was pretty coordinated himself, but he felt like a clod next to the cat-boy. The _super familiar_ cat-boy. It felt like Scorpius had a word on the tip of his tongue that was barely evading him. It occurred to him that the cat-boy might have changed a few of his features, or even put on some sort of charmed aura, to keep people from recognizing him. That was really advanced magic; sixth or seventh year was looking more likely. Identity aside, his curly brown hair looked super touchable. Scorpius wanted to run his fingers through it quite badly. He also wanted to cup that pert ass, but it was probably best not to think about that if he didn't want to spring an awkward boner.

A pair of golden-brown eyes seared into his from behind the cat mask. Cat-boy had noticed Scorpius staring. Maybe he could read his thoughts. It felt possible. Scorpius felt a blush staining his face.

Scorpius gasped as the cat-boy put his arms around his neck and leaned in close, grinding a little. A couple people wolf-whistled, but quickly lost interest now that cat-boy had paired off with someone. For his part, Scorpius was feeling oddly lightheaded until he remembered that breathing was a thing and took in a large gulp of air.

The cat-boy smirked. "Dizzy?"

Scorpius knew that voice, he _knew_ that voice, but he'd never heard it sound so low and sultry. "Er, a bit," he confessed breathlessly.

He leaned in even closer. "Maybe you should... offer me a drink."

Scorpius never wanted their dance to end, but he would gladly fetch a dozen drinks if it meant keeping cat-boy's attention. It felt like he had been graced in some way. Favored from among everyone else. "Yeah, sure."

He led the way to the punch table and poured a luminous green glass of whatever unholy alcoholic concoction Albus had poured together. "Here."

The cat-boy sniffed at the drink, but he seemed more bent on looking adorable and giving Scorpius the occasional saucy look.

"Yeah, it's probably best not to drink it. Albus's mixology is a bit dodgy," said Scorpius apologtically.

He set down the drink. "It's not that. The drink was just a flimsy excuse to get you off the dance floor and pull you into a dark alcove."

"O-oh?"

"I'm afraid so." The minx had the gall to wink, which had Scorpius dragging him to the nearest alcove by his elbow. "Or you could pull me, that's fine too.'

"Look, I don't really know who you are at this particular moment, but I'll be damned if I don't snog you senseless tonight. Now's your chance to object."

The cat-boy merely smiled a sphynx-like smile and put his arms around Scorpius's waist. The silver-green light made his eyes shine bewitchingly. Scorpius leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

He drew back after several shining seconds so that he could remember to do the breathing thing again. Then he buried his hands in that thick hair and went back in.

He didn't know how long they kissed. It was like the intoxicating burn of firewhiskey. It was dangerously addictive. The boy had soft, pouty lips that parted pliantly under Scorpius's ministrations. He seemed inexperienced, moving his tongue awkwardly at first, but he quickly picked up on the general technique. His particular technique seemed to involve a lot of submission and compliance, although he nipped Scorpius's lip playfully when he got a bit too aggressive. Scorpius groaned blissfully. He could do this forever. At some point, his hands drifted down to gently cup the cat-boy's butt. It was surprisingly plush, given how wiry the rest of his body seemed to be. The perfect handful for Scorpius's taste. The other boy's hands were resting on Scorpius's back, but kept drifting lower.

Midnight. Suddenly, he pulled back with a gasp. "I... I have to go," he mumbled. "This was really lovely. Thank you." Scorpius was extremely smug to note his wild hair, flushed lips, and breathlessness. Then his words sank in.

"Huh? Why-"

He was already gone, melting into the crowd as mysteriously as he'd arrived. Part of Scorpius wanted to chase him, to demand answers, to pull him into another kiss, but the cat-boy already seemed like an implausible dream. Midnight. The only thing for it was to nurse a glass of firewhiskey and then get some sleep.

Scorpius woke with fire in his veins. He couldn't have dreamed up the cat-boy. His imagination wasn't vivid enough to conjure up such a real, tangible fantasy. The cat-boy was flesh and blood, and he was a student. A student who had taken great pains to conceal his identity for some reason. He leapt up and started pacing.

"Albus!"

"Hmm?" said Albus blearily. He'd somehow managed to get in his own bed.

Scorpius thrust a phial of hangover potion under his nose. "Come on, drink up. You've got to help me find someone."

Later, at breakfast, he re-explained the situation to a sober Albus and Rose. "I met someone at the party last night." He glared at their conspiratorial smiles. "Not now! The thing is, I don't think I _met_ him per se. Not for the first time, anyway. I'm certain that he's a student I already know who was blocking us from remembering him with some sort of charm."

"Maybe a fourth year who snuck into the party?" suggested Albus.

Scorpius squinted. "That sounds plausible, but that kind of spell is way too advanced for a fourth year. Plus he, uh, seemed older than that." He cringed a little at the thought of dating a fourteen-year-old.

"Can you describe him?" asked Rose.

"He was... shortish, I think. Brown hair. A really nice butt." He ignored his friends' raised eyebrows. "Really good dancer."

"Hmm." She squinted. "The first two qualifiers could describe a lot of boys in fifth to seventh year, but the last one disqualifies... everyone." She giggled. "No one's even a little good at dancing."

"Scor," said Albus seriously, "has it occurred to you that it might have been some sort of... Dark Magic? Or at least a trick of some sort?"

Scorpius paused again. "What could anyone gain, though? I'm clearly not hurt at all. And the only outcome that sort of trick would have is forcefully outing me, but I'm already out."

"Why would this mystery bloke conceal himself, though? Why the secrecy?"

"I don't know."

"Courage," piped up Rose.

"Hm?"

"Maybe this person had his eye on you, but wasn't brave enough to make a move unless he was anonymous. You know, the whole bravery behind a mask motif."

"Yeah, bravery behind a cat mask," Scorpius snorted. Leave it to a Gryffindor to come up with such a random explanation. Softening his expression, he smiled at Rose and Albus. "Keep an eye out for me, will you? I could be serious about this guy."

Scorpius fidgeted all day, racking his brains, until a little paper bird landed on his desk in his last class of the day. He unfolded it quickly.

 _If you really want to meet me, come to the Astronomy Tower after dinner._

Scorpius's heart thudded. He fidgeted his way through dinner and then nearly bolted to the Astronomy Tower.

When he entered, there was no one. He was probably early. Or Albus was right, and it was all a sinister plot to push him off the Astronomy Tower. Or, worst of all, he'd been stood up.

There was a faint rustling near one of the windows. "Hello."

Scorpius moved slowly toward the sound. He _knew_ that voice from somewhere! "Hi."

"Are you sure you really want to meet me?" Now it came from a different place. Not only was the cat invisible, but he was throwing his voice.

"Uh, yes? That was an amazing kiss. The best I've ever had. I want... more. I want to see you again. I at least want to know who you are."

"I'm not sure you do," said the voice sadly.

"Why not?"

"I think you might be... disappointed. The magic will be gone. Isn't it better to not know me, and just savor that one magical night?"

Scorpius's lip curled. "Well, now I know for sure you're not a Slytherin. Never savor when you can have _more_ , silly."

"I really don't think you'll be pleased."

"Now you're scaring me."

"Oh, it's nothing awful! I just know that you'll be surprised and let down. Spare my feelings and let me be the sexy cat forever."

"I don't intend to spare your feelings," Scorpius blurted. "I intend to - treasure them. I really like you, and I could like you a lot more. I know you from somewhere... just let me know you. Please."

There was a ripple in the air, and Hugo Weasley emerged from beneath the invisibility cloak. "Surprise~" he said weakly, watching Scorpius carefully for his reaction.

Scorpius went blank, then his mind kicked into overdrive. Rose's baby brother! The scrawny, awkward nerd. The Ravenclaw... was he fifth year already? But he was definitely the cat. The wild curls were the same, the wiry frame, the shortish height, the full mouth. Why had Scorpius never noticed that full mouth? When had Hugo grown into himself and gotten self-possessed, almost graceful? The only difference was that his (apparently delectable) body was covered by his school robes, and the cat mark had been replaced by his owlishly large glasses.

"Hugo..." he breathed. "It was... _is_ really you."

Hugo fidgeted, then started speaking very quickly. "I know, I know it was a little messed up, but you're just... so hot. And smart and determined. I've been crushing on you for the longest time, but you never looked twice at me because, because I'm Rosie's bookish baby brother. The scrawny Ravenclaw. I just wanted some positive attention for once, and then I had the brilliant idea to charm myself so that I'd be unrecognizable. All my features the same, but no one would register it as me. And, I don't know... With the mask, and the charm, it was like I was on Felix Felicis or something. Suddenly I could be sexy and charming and make the move and you loved it! And now you know it's me, and I guess it's okay if you walk away now. I'll still have Halloween." He bit his lip.

Scorpius stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hugo, you're adorable. And kind of an idiot, for someone so smart." He paused. "And I'm kind of an idiot too, for not noticing you." He pulled back and looked Hugo in the eyes. They were the very same ardent golden-brown eyes that had haunted his dreams. "And... I'd like to take you out on a proper date, on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hugo lit up. "Really? Oh!" He kissed Scorpius rapturously. "Oh, it's better than I could have thought."

Scorpius kissed him back enthusiastically, then pulled back. "Why did you leave at midnight? It's like that silly Muggle tale Rose is always-"

"Cinderella?" He giggled. "No, I didn't plan that. It's just that-" He blushed. "I was getting so hot and bothered, I knew I was about to offer... more. And it wasn't the time or place. So I had to get out of there."

Scorpius grinned wickedly and leaned down for more kisses, enormously pleased with himself for getting such a reaction. The he stopped abruptly.

"Rose is going to flip."

They stared at one another in horrified silence for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"But seriously," wheezed Scorpius. "I'm not going to be the one to tell her."

Hugo went red. "I have to tell her that I dressed up as a sexy cat to seduce you?!"

"Well, Hugo, we must face the consequences of our actions." He kissed Hugo's nose. "Happy Halloween, darling."


End file.
